


Cover Art: Caught in Forever Amber

by Teaotter



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: polybigbang, Cover Art, Fanart, Multi, hosted at imgur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cover art for the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Caught in Forever Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught in Forever Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044651) by [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86). 



**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps from Fringefiles.com, textures by lookslikerain and rodienne. Thank you!


End file.
